We Shared A Kiss
by dark-magick
Summary: As Kitty runs down the dark streets alone, she still can't believe her and Lance are over. But she is comforted by the most unlikely of people. One-shot, short. (Kimy)


**We Shared A Kiss**

The pounding of rain against the sidewalks echoed the thump, thump, thumping of Kitty's heart. The echo of thunder silenced the thudding of her feet on the concrete. Her body temperature was less than average, her hair was matted to her face, and her clothes were clinging uncomfortably to her skin.

Yet she ran.

One thought eclipsed in her mind, and tears mixed with rain dripped down her cheeks.

_It's over_.

She choked on a sob; ignoring the looks she got from the late-night workers, who were rushing home to meet their partners, no doubt.

_Bet they won't expect a break-up!_

Anger entwined with heartbreak flashed in her eyes.

Why had Lance ended it all? _Why_?

Her head felt like lead, but she managed to shake it in astonishment. Was she not good enough for him anymore?

The moment she had stepped into the house she knew something was up. The warm look that Lance normally gave to no one but her was gone. Just like a light being turned off. His light had vanished.

"Kitty, we need to talk."

There.

Right there.

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Kitty knew, just knew, that Lance didn't want to be with her anymore.

The rest was all a blur to her now.

"I don't feel this relationship is right … I'm sorry … It's not you … I really want us to be friends … there may be someone else … didn't mean to hurt you …"

Kitty had stood there, her mouth open. When Lance had reached out to comfort her, she had phased through him.

And ran.

Where she was running to she didn't know. At this particular moment in time there was no Lance, no Brotherhood, no nothing. Even she didn't exist.

_What did I do wrong? What?_

Her heartache slowly seeped into anger, and she barged past a woman with an umbrella, ignoring the shouts that followed her.

_We were perfectly happy! Does he really want to let me go?_

Her feet slammed on the road as she crossed the street. Everywhere else was deserted now. As the minutes slipped by, Kitty's mind distanced itself from her body.

_Maybe I wasn't good enough for him._

The bright headlight coming her way was unexpected, and what was left of Kitty's mind snapped back to reality as the roar of an engine purred over the sounds of the storm.

Kitty froze.

The screech of tyres deafened what was left of her hearing. She clamped her eyes shut, her thoughts whirring around her head.

_Hit me. I just don't care anymore!_

But the driver must of seen her through the sheet of rain, because all living movement became silent, and when Kitty opened her eyes, she was still standing, a bicycle tyre millimetres from her feet.

She let out a gasp as well as a sob, and looked up.

The driver turned the bike's engine off, making the sound of the rain even louder. Kitty watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as the driver removed their helmet, and she was greeted by a pair of red and black eyes.

"Petite?"

Her heart sank. She knew the eyes, knew the thick accent.

_Gambit._

She looked up at him through thick lashes, her eyes red and sore from crying.

He removed himself from his bike, his coat blowing wildly in the wind. In one, swift movement, he was standing in front of her.

Kitty knew she must have looked a state wearing just her t-shirt and jeans.

_He's the enemy. You shouldn't care what you look like!_

"Petite … what's wrong?"

She shivered involuntarily as his eyes burned into hers.

She could tell him.

Why not? He wouldn't tell Magneto that one of Charles's students were running, heartbroken, down every street in the city. And at this particular moment, she didn't have a care in the world.

But what part of her was still sane told her otherwise, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She bolted.

"Kitty!!"

Run. Don't look back … just run … 

She did just that. But Remy's footsteps followed.

"Leave me alone!"

Despite her pleas, she knew he'd follow, so she ran as far as her feet could take her. But he was quicker than she, and had soon caught up.

"Petite – wait!"

"Just _leave me alone_!"

She turned her route suddenly, bolting down a thin alleyway. She'd phase through the wall at the end. He wouldn't be able to follow her then.

She heard Remy close behind her, and suddenly she was stumbling forward, the wall in front just a foot away.

Remy had made a dive for her, and she hit the floor unexpectedly.

"Ow!"

Remy pinned her to the ground, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

"Don't … fight … Remy …"

Kitty tried to phase through him, and she was stunned when she couldn't. She tried phasing through the floor, but failed.

She let out a strangled cry, pressing her cheek to the hard ground.

"Why is this happening to me?!"

Remy waited until she'd calmed down before lifting his weight off her, helping her to her feet. She made another attempt to run from him, but he caught her shoulders just in time, pushing her against the wall.

"Just let me go!" she screamed, her eyes puffy and sparking with anger.

"Not until y'tell Remy what's wrong."

Kitty looked at him properly for the first time. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Perhaps." He removed his heavy coat, wrapping it around her roughly. "But Remy will not leave a wounded damsel by 'er self."

"I don't need your help." She made to take the coat off, but he grabbed it by the collar, pulling it more tightly around her.

"Leave … it … on", he said in a voice so firm, she practically froze with fear.

"You have no right to –"

"If Remy says leave it on, _leave it on_."

She shuddered. Now she wished she'd never ran away from Lance.

Remy ran a hand through his now-soaked hair, his eyes never leaving her face. He rested a hand against the wall, just above her head, looking very calm in the dark, despite the rain and clasps of thunder roaring around them.

"Remy suspects you've 'ad a fight with Monsieur Alvers."

"_So_?!" Kitty shivered under his stare.

"Remy doesn't mean to intrude", he said, looking around the alley. "But Kitty-cat shouldn't run away like 'dis."

"Don't call me that!"

He blinked, turning his head back to look at her.

"Remy understands you are 'urting –"

"I'm not hurting!" she snapped, her voice blending in with a clasp of thunder. "I just wanted to clear my head!"

He raised an eyebrow at her as an indication to the pouring rain.

She sighed. "I wasn't – I couldn't … stay there with him …"

He tilted his head to show he was listening.

She caved. In the minutes that followed she told him, between sobs and thunder claps, what had happened between her and Lance.

"I c-can't understand w-what I d-did wrong." She stared at the ground, rethinking the whole thing over and over again. "We were supposed t-to be together for-forever …"

"Remy is sorry, petite."

She looked up. Like he knew what she was feeling.

"Whatever … I don't care anymore."

"Remy knows dat is not true."

"Like Remy knows anything!" she snapped.

He growled under his breath at her, but she heard it, and took a step backwards, pressing herself firmly against the wall.

His other hand leaned against the brick, and he was suddenly towering over her.

Kitty attempted to phase through the wall, but she was drawn under his piercing stare.

"Remy wouldn't be 'elping you if you weren't so 'artbroken." His voice came out in a smooth whisper, and Kitty shivered. "Watch what you say."

"You don't scare me!" She meant it to sound threatening, but her voice betrayed her.

"No?" He brought his face closer to hers, a smile playing at his lips. "Den why is Kitty-cat shaking?"

"I told you not to call me _that_!"

A roar of thunder cracked above them. Kitty clamped her eyes shut, trying to make the sounds go away, to make Remy go away.

"Kitty …"

"Leave me alone", she hissed, her fingers curling into the palms of her hands. "Leave me alone … just go away …"

Remy groaned, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him, his sympathy too strong to ignore. He felt her muscles tense, but he refused to let her go.

Kitty kept her hands firmly by her sides, her heart pounding in her ears. A lump rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back.

"Let it out, petite."

Like a dam breaking, Kitty let go of all the emotions building up inside of her. Sobs racked her body, but Remy just held her closer, letting her shed her tears.

Her arms reluctantly circled his waist, and she cried against his chest.

"W-what did I d-do wrong?"

Remy shook his head. "Remy don't think you did anythin' wrong, petite."

"Then why did he break up with me?!" She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him away from her. "We were good together!"

Remy shrugged, reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me!" She stared at him angrily. "I don't want your pity!"

"Remy is not giving you pity."

"Then leave me alone!" She shoved him out of her way, heading down the alley.

A flame of anger ignited inside Remy, and he grabbed her shoulders roughly, turning her to face him.

"D'you know why Monsieur Alvers broke up wit' you?" He raised his voice over the storm. "Because Kitty-cat was too much for 'im. Even Remy can see 'ow much trouble you are. Monsieur Alvers can't keep up wit' someone like dis."

"Shut up! _Shut up_!"

"Young Alvers got out when 'e could."

"Stop it!" Tears poured down Kitty's face. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Remy cupped her chin in his hand. "Because Kitty-cat is better wit'out 'im."

Kitty froze, her mind on overdrive. _What?_

Remy smiled suddenly, his face transforming. "Remy thinks petite can do better."

Kitty frowned, her thoughts whirring. _But I'm nothing without Lance._ _I _need_ him._

As if reading her mind, Remy spoke. "Remy knows you don't need Monsieur Alvers. If 'e don't want you, den 'e don't deserve you."

"But what am I supposed to do without him?"

Remy's eyes glinted in the dark. "Move on."

That oh-so-beautiful face tilted towards hers, and Kitty knew what was happening before it even happened.

Remy's lips pressed against hers, and his eyes drifted shut.

Kitty was too numb to react, so when Remy wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist, she didn't protest. Her hands came up to drape around his neck, and her fingers moved idly into his hair. Remy's coat left her shoulders and fell to the floor.

Kitty shivered, her lips trembling under Remy's.

He held her even tighter against his chest, using what was left of his body heat to give to the wounded creature before him.

Kitty sighed under his touch, and their kiss deepened.

Remy cradled either side of her face with steady hands, kissing her lips with butterfly kisses over and over again. Tears seeped beneath Kitty's closed eyes from so much emotion, and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Remy has you petite", he murmured against her lips, his voice soft and reassuring.

"This is wrong." Kitty only just managed to get her words out.

Remy pressed another kiss on her lips. "Remy knows."

"Remy …"

Remy pulled away slightly, his nose millimetres from hers, his eyes glazed other with emotion. "Dis isn't out of pity, petite."

Kitty ran her fingers over his face, taking in every detail. His eyes, his nose, that firm jaw line. As she did this, Remy didn't even flinch. He traced a finger down the side of her cheek, leaving a trail of heat in its path.

Kitty closed her eyes, letting him pull her in for another kiss. Remy still held her face in his hands, treating her so delicately, as though she was a fragile china doll. He left kisses across her eyes, cheeks and nose before moving back to her lips. His hands finally left her face and went back around her waist, almost lifting her off the floor.

Kitty ran her hands over his shoulders and forearms, feeling the tough sheet of muscles there. She felt so safe in his arms, so cherished.

Remy kissed her deeper, absorbing the feel of Kitty pressed against him, the feel of her lips under his.

Kitty let out a soft moan, bringing her hands down to feel the muscles on his torso. She traced each one through his wet t-shirt.

Heat seemed to crackle around them, and Kitty prayed it never stopped.

But all too soon, Remy pulled away, the beautiful smile on his face hypnotising her.

She let out one, deep breath; her heart thudded against her ribcage.

Remy didn't seem out of breath at all, and she watched in confusion as he bent down, picked up his coat, and wrapped it back around her.

Her eyes looked up at him questioningly, but he just smiled. His fingers came up to run along her face, pushing wet hair out of her eyes.

"Remy is here for you, petite." He tilted her chin up and leaned in to give her one soft kiss. "Remy will be watching over you."

Before Kitty could say anything, Remy disappeared down the alleyway. He looked back at her with another, beautiful smile, and then he was gone.

Lightning lit up the alleyway, and Kitty looked at the floor, deep in thought. In the distance she could hear a bicycle roar into life.

She pulled Remy's coat more tightly around her, inhaling the male smell of him.

"Kitty!"

She spun around, shocked to the core.

Kurt stood at the entrance of the alley, his fur soaked all the way down to his tail.

She sighed in relief, running to meet him, glad the darkness hid her flushed face. Her friend held his arms out to her, and she ran into them, her tears starting all over again.

"I heard vhat happened vith you and Lance", he said. "I vent to ze house to find you, but Lance told me you ran off."

"I c-couldn't stay there, Kurt", she replied in a way of apology.

"It's alright." Kurt untangled himself from her and smiled. "At least you're safe. Shall ve go home? I promise I von't tell Rogue about zis."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking her down the alleyway. Just before they got to the end, he spoke. "Vhere did you get zat coat?"

Kitty's mind flashed with images of Remy. His beautiful features, that handsome smile, those hands that cradled her so closely.

A flicker of a smile appeared at her lips. "Nowhere."

Kurt shrugged.

They reached the end of the alleyway, and in a split second, they were gone.

The alleyway remained silent, apart from the howling of wind and rain, as if a living being hadn't been down there at all.


End file.
